Madara Uchiha/Biographie
Geschichte Kindheit Madara Uchiha wurde ungefähr ein Jahrhundert vor Beginn der Handlung geboren. Zu dieser Zeit waren Ninja in Söldnerclans organisiert, die von den Herren der kriegführenden Nationen angeheuert wurden. Die mächtigsten Clans waren die Uchiha und die Senju, beide Nachkommen von Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki: der legendäre Rikudō Sennin. Während die Senju vom jüngeren Sohn abstammten, der die Stärke und die Ideale seines Vaters geerbt hatte, stammten die Uchiha vom älteren Bruder ab, der die Augen und die Macht des Sennin geerbt hatte. Durch den Erbfolgekonflikt der Brüder nach dem Tod ihres Vaters waren die Senju und die Uchiha im Laufe der Geschichte als tödliche Feinde durch Konflikte gebunden. (Später wurde bekannt, dass ihre Fehde von Kuro Zetsu hinter den Kulissen manipuliert wurde.) Dies war eine Ära des permanenten Krieges, in der es den Ninja verboten war, Fremden ihren Nachnamen mitzuteilen, und wo sie in einem sehr jungen Alter gezwungen wurden, zu kämpfen und ihr Leben zu riskieren. Viele Kinder starben tatsächlich dabei und erreichten niemals das Erwachsenenalter. Als Kind freundete sich Madara mit Hashirama Senju an, die beide nicht wussten, dass der andere zu dieser Zeit der Todfeind ihrer Familie war. Wie Hashirama hasste Madara das sinnlose Abschlachten von Kindern, die gezwungen waren, auf dem Schlachtfeld zu kämpfen. Unglücklicherweise wurden sie von ihren Vätern gezwungen, einen Hinterhalt zu veranstalten, als sie die Identität des anderen erfuhren, während sie es schafften, den anderen zu warnen. Als Madara sah, dass der Konflikt unvermeidlich war, gab er sofort seine Freundschaft mit Hashirama auf und erklärte ihn zu seinem Feind, da er seine Familie und seinen letzten lebenden Bruder mehr schätzte. Madara in seiner Blüte thumb|left|Madara in seiner Jugend Madara Uchiha und sein Bruder Izuna erweckten schließlich die größte Fähigkeit ihres Clans, das Mangekyō Sharingan, und wurden dessen Anführer. Als Anführer der Uchiha musste Madara unzählige Male gegen Hashirama kämpfen, der Anführer der Senju geworden war. Hashirama bot wiederholt einen Waffenstillstand an, aber Madara lehnte ihn ab, da er ihre frühere Freundschaft als Fehler ansah. (Tobi hat jedoch gesagt, dass viele Uchiha Hashiramas Gefühle teilten und versuchten, Madara zur Annahme zu drängen.) Während eines Kampfes mit dem Senju-Clan kämpfte Madara gleichrangig gegen Hashirama, doch Izuna wurde von Hashiramas jüngerem Bruder Tobirama tödlich verwundet. Madara lehnte Hashiramas angebotenen Waffenstillstand auf Izunas Bitte ab und floh mit seinem Bruder. Später, als die Mangekyō Sharingan ihn blind machten, akzeptierte er Izunas letzten Wunsch und implantierte sich seine Augen, was ihm Ewige Mangekyō Sharingan gab. Nachdem Madara trotz seiner neuentdeckten Macht erneut besiegt worden war, akzeptierte er endlich den Frieden, als er sah, dass Hashirama bereit war, sich umzubringen, um seine Entschlossenheit zu beweisen. Dies führte zur Gründung von Konohagakure, dem "Dorf versteckt hinter den Blättern" (ein Name, den Madara wählte) und der ersten der fünf Shinobi-Nationen. Obwohl er von Hashirama als der erste Hokage (Anführer von Konoha) vorgesehen wurde, wurde Madara des Titels beraubt, als Tobirama erklärte, dass dies durch Volksabstimmung entschieden werden sollte. Eine Abstimmung, bei der schließlich Hashirama gewählt wurde (da viele Madaras Durst nach Macht fürchteten). Madara versuchte, seine Angehörigen dazu zu bewegen, sich gegen die Senjus zu stellen. Sein Clan betrachtete sein Misstrauen jedoch als Gier nach Gewalt und wandte ihm den Rücken zu, was ihn noch mehr verärgerte. Madara wusste, dass Hashirama nicht in der Lage sein würde, ihn zu seinem Nachfolger zu erklären, und dass Tobirama Zweiter Hokage werden würde. Er lehnte Hashiramas Vorschlag ab, sich dem Dorf als würdig zu erweisen, und verließ sofort Konoha, während er Hashirama sagte, dass er beabsichtige, "seinen Traum" in die Realität umzusetzen. Madaras Wahnsinn thumb|left|Madara Uchiha mit Kurama Nachdem Madara die Legende des Rikudō Sennin studiert hatte, entwarf er den "Tsuki-no-Me-Plan", um sein ideales "Utopia" (eine Welt, in der er alles und jeden kontrollieren würde) zu erschaffen. Dieser Plan beinhaltete das Sammeln der neun dämonischen Bijū, um das alptraumhafte Jūbi, aus dem sie geboren wurden, wiederzubeleben und sein Jinchūriki (Wirt) zu werden. Er wäre dann in der Lage, eine Technik namens "Mugen Tsukuyomi" auszuführen, die es ihm ermöglicht, die Realität zu verändern und alle unter seiner Kontrolle stehenden Gedanken zu vereinen, um im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Gott zu werden. Madara übernahm die Kontrolle über Kurama, das mächtigste Bijū, um Konoha aus Rache zu vernichten. Dies führte letztendlich zu der finalen Schlacht zwischen ihm und Hashirama, bei der das Gebiet mit dem Namen "Tal des Endes" entstand. Trotz Hashiramas Bitten weigerte sich Madara, sich zurückzuziehen. thumb|Der Kampf im Tal des Endes Am Ende wurde Kurama in Hashiramas Frau Mito versiegelt und alle glaubten, dass Madara im Kampf gestorben war. Seitdem haben die Einwohner von Konoha zwei immense Statuen von Hashirama und Madara in die Felswand gemeißelt, die sich permanent an beiden Seiten eines Wasserfalls gegenüberstehen, als Symbol für ihre endlose Rivalität. Nachdem Madara jedoch während des Kampfes eine Probe von Hashiramas DNS erhalten hatte, konnte er die Spezialkraft des Sharingan, Izanagi, einsetzen, um den Tod zu betrügen und zu fliehen. Statt seiner Leiche ließ er einen Klon zurück und tauchte unter. Madaras letzte Jahre Als Madara Hashiramas Mokuton (Macht über Holz) aus der von ihm gestohlenen DNS gewann und seine Sharingan zu den Rinnegan des Rikudō Sennin wurden, war er zu alt und verdorrt, um letzteres zu benutzen. Madara beschwörte Gedō Mazō vom Inneren des Mondes auf die Erde und war gezwungen, sich ständig mit dem Chakra der Statue zu versorgen, um zu überleben. Er benutzte die Statue auch, um Hashiramas DNS zu kultivieren und pflanzenähnliche Humanoide daraus herzustellen, von denen einer zu Zetsu wurde. (Es würde sich später herausstellen, dass die Zetsus tatsächlich Menschen sind, die mit dem Gottesbaum, der Quelle allen Chakras, verschmolzen wurden, und dass Madara nur dachte, er habe sie erschaffen.) Später pflanzte Madara seine Rinnegan heimlich Nagato ein. Dies war Teil seines Wiederbelebungsplans, da er wusste, dass er jemanden brauchte, um seinen Plan fortzuführen. thumb|Älterer Madara Während des dritten Ninjaweltkriegs rettete Madara Obito Uchiha das Leben und manipulierte schließlich die Ereignisse, sodass der Junge verzweifelte und sein Lehrling wurde. Unbekannt für Obito, hatte Madara mehrere Gedankenkontrollgeräte in ihn gepflanzt, um sicherzustellen, dass er nicht rebellieren würde. Madara trainierte Obito und gab sein umfangreiches Wissen über die Legende des Rikudō Sennin weiter, wodurch er schließlich zum Bösewicht namens Tobi wurde. Kurz vor seinem Tod ließ Madara einen Teil seines Willens in Zetsu einfließen, der zu Kuro Zetsu wurde. (Tatsächlich ist Kuro Zetsu eine Manifestation von Kaguya Ōtsutsukis Willen, der jahrhundertelang die Ninja-Welt manipulierte und seine "Geburt" vortäuschte, um sein Ziel zu erreichen.) Er wies Tobi an, ihn mit Nagatos Macht wiederzubeleben, wenn der Tsuki-no-Me-Plan in Erfüllung gehen würde. Tobi nahm den Namen seines Mentors als Tarnung an und machte die Mitglieder von Akatsuki, welche ursprünglich ein anderes Ziel verfolgten, zu seinen Werkzeugen, um den Tsuki-no-Me-Plan zu erfüllen. (Obwohl er nicht die Absicht hatte, Madara wiederzubeleben, den er verachtete). Rolle in der Handlung Kryptische Erwähnungen Madara Uchiha wird im ersten Teil der Serie nicht erwähnt, da Orochimaru als Hauptantagonist fungiert, während Akatsuki nur eine aufkommende Bedrohung darstellt. Er wird jedoch mehrfach kryptisch erwähnt: In Sasuke Uchihas Rückblenden über das Uchiha-Clan-Massaker erzählt Itachi Uchiha Sasuke von den Mangekyō Sharingan und fügt hinzu, dass es insgesamt drei Leute mit diesem "Segen" gäbe, würde Sasuke diese Augen erwecken, womit er einen noch unbekannten Träger erwähnte. (Obwohl er glaubt, dass der Träger Madara ist, bezieht er sich in Wahrheit auf Tobi.) Später, als Sasuke aus Konoha flüchtet, kämpfen er und sein früherer bester Freund Naruto Uzumaki (der Hauptdarsteller der Serie) im Tal des Endes und in der Nähe der beiden riesigen Statuen der Gründer von Konoha. Während der damals noch unbenannte erste Hokage erkannt werden kann, wird nichts über die zweite Person gesagt. Im zweiten Teil der Handlung, als Sasuke und Naruto sich wieder treffen, schafft es Sasuke, den in Naruto versiegelten Kurama zu sehen, und Kurama gibt an, dass Sasuke ihn an Madara Uchiha erinnert, womit zum ersten Mal sein Name erwähnt wird. Madaras Geschichte wurde später von Itachi und Tobi durch Rückblenden erklärt. Nachdem Nagato sich opfert, um die Menschen in Konoha wiederzubeleben, beklagt Tobi, dass diese Auferstehungstechnik für "ihn" gedacht war. Damit bezieht er sich auf Madara, den er zu diesem Zeitpunkt imitiert. (Tobi benutzte den Namen seines Mentors, um die Shinobi-Nationen einzuschüchtern und seine Ziele voranzutreiben.) Vierter Ninjaweltkrieg Kurz nach seiner Kriegserklärung an die fünf Kage, die Anführer der fünf Shinobi-Nationen, wird Tobi von Orochimarus ehemaligem Lehrling Kabuto Yakushi aufgesucht, der ihm ein Bündnis anbietet. Als Tobi ihn angreift, zeigt Kabuto, dass er Orochimarus Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei perfektioniert und damit viele mächtige Ninja als unzerstörbare Untote wiederbelebt hat, die er seiner Armee hinzufügen will. Kabuto zwingt Tobi das Bündnis anzunehmen, indem er einen anderen der Ninjas zeigt, die er reanimiert hat, und bei dem sich schließlich herausstellt, dass er kein anderer als Madara Uchiha ist. Später, als die Ninja-Allianz die Oberhand gewinnt, beschließt Kabuto, Madara auf das Schlachtfeld zu schicken. Madara merkt schnell, dass er nicht wie erwartet von Nagato zurückgebracht wurde und Kabuto erklärt ihm die Situation durch einen anderen Untoten. Madara fährt damit fort, den größten Teil der Vierten Division der Allianz vollständig zu vernichten, aber Naruto (der durch einen seiner Kage Bunshin handelt) greift ihn mit Unterstützung von Ōnoki, dem Tsuchikage (Herr von Iwagakure, dem Dorf, das unter den Felsen versteckt ist), der Madara vor langer Zeit begegnet ist, an. Madara blockt ihren Angriff mit Susanoo, aber Gaara der Kazekage (Herr von Sunagakure, das im Sand versteckte Dorf) schafft es, ihn daraus herauszuziehen. Madara aktiviert dann die Rinnegan, um Narutos Angriff zu absorbieren, bevor er einen monumentalen Meteor heraufbeschwört. Als Ōnoki versucht, den Aufprall abzudämpfen, beschwört Madara einen zweiten, der fast alle Mitglieder der Vierten Division auslöscht. Madara versucht Kurama zu beschwören, nur um zu erfahren, dass er in Naruto versiegelt ist, da der Kyūbi seinem Jinchūriki aus Abscheu gegenüber Madara hilft. Kurz darauf werden A der Raikage (Herr von Kumogakure, das unter den Wolken versteckte Dorf), Mei Terumī der Mizukage (Herrin von Kirigakure, das im Nebel versteckte Dorf) und Tsunade, der Hokage und die Enkelin von Hashirama Senju, auf das Schlachtfeld teleportiert. Die fünf Kage beschließen, Madara zu besiegen und befehlen Naruto, Tobi zu finden und loszuwerden. Die Kage scheinen sich durch Teamwork gegen Madara zu behaupten, aber er beschwört einen Blumenwald mit schlafauslösendem Pollen und einem gewaltigen Feuerangriff, dem sie knapp entkommen. Er erkennt Tsunade als Senju und beschließt, sie zuerst zu töten, da er sie als Schande für ihren Namen sieht. Doch Tsunade greift ihn mit neuer Entschlossenheit an und die Kage schaffen es, ihn zu versiegeln... oder zumindest glauben sie das. Tatsächlich verwendete Madara das Kawarimi no Jutsu, um mit einem Moku Bunshin den Platz zu tauschen und Tsunade von unten anzugreifen. Tsunade schafft es jedoch, Susanoos Klinge zu zertrümmern und Madara damit zu schlagen, während Ōnoki Jinton auf ihn feuert, aber er wehrt beide Angriffe mühelos ab. Madara enthüllt, dass er mit ihnen gespielt hat und stellt eine Armee aus Moku Bunshin zusammen, fünf für jeden Kage, um sie zu überwältigen. Trotz aller Widrigkeiten gelingt es den Kage, Madaras Bunshin zu besiegen und ihre Spezialkräfte zu kombinieren, um ihn selbst einzufangen. Er setzt jedoch die vollständige Form von Susanoo frei und befreit sich aus ihrer Falle. Gerade als er sie auslöschen will, besiegt Itachi Uchiha Kabuto und zwingt ihn, Edo Tensei aufzulösen, wodurch alle Untoten zurück ins Jenseits geschickt werden. Leider schließt Madara die Fingerzeichen dieser Technik und befreit sich so von Kabutos Kontrolle, um reanimiert zu bleiben. Der nun gelangweilte Madara verletzt die Kage lebensgefährlich und tritt dem Kampf gegen Tobi (dessen Identität gerade enthüllt wurde) gegen Naruto und seine Verbündeten bei, welche versuchen, die Auferstehung des Jūbi zu verhindern. Leider scheitern die Bemühungen von Narutos Team. Kampf gegen den Jūbi Als Tobi die Kontrolle über Jūbi übernimmt und alle Angriffe der Protagonisten abwehrt, treffen die verbleibenden Truppen der Ninja-Allianz ein und starten eine Welle von kollektiven Angriffen, um das Ungeheuer in eine Grube zu sperren, bevor sie den abtrünnigen Uchiha angreifen... doch vergeblich. Jūbi nimmt nun seine zweite Form an, entkommt der Grube und feuert mehrere Bijūdama ab, die zufällige Orte auf der ganzen Welt auslöschen, bevor sie das Hauptquartier der Allianz und jeden Ninja des Geheimdiensttrupps vernichten. Madara schlägt vor, die Shinobi-Allianz endgültig auszulöschen, aber Tobi möchte den Gegnern vorher noch "reichlich Verzweiflung" bringen und erinnert Madara daran, dass er ihn braucht, um seinen Plan zu verwirklichen (gleichzeitig bringt er seine Abscheu dagegen zum Ausdruck, dass er seinen Mentor mit der für ihn selbst tödlichen Technik Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu wiederbeleben soll, damit dieser Jūbis Jinchūriki werden und Mugen Tsukuyomi starten kann). Da Madara gezwungen ist, Tobi den Kampf zu überlassen, beaufsichtigt er wie sein Lehrling einen Großteil der Allianz dezimiert und freut sich über den brechenden Vortrag, den er gegenüber einem trauernden Naruto hält. Naruto kann sich jedoch wieder zusammenreißen und gibt an all seine Verbündeten Kuramas Chakra weiter. Er führt einen kollektiven Angriff durch, der Jūbi verletzt und ihn von Tobi und Madara trennt. Die Allianz versucht, Jūbi einzudämmen, der nun Amok läuft. Madara zeigt ein verrücktes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, da er nun das Chakra von Hashirama spürt, den ein kürzlich auferstandener Orochimaru als Untoter reanimiert hat, zusammen mit den drei folgenden Hokage, um Sasuke die Antworten zu geben, die er brauchte. Kurz darauf trifft ein reformierter Sasuke mit seinem Team und den vier Hokage ein, um sich an der Schlacht zu beteiligen. Hashirama weist seinen alten Rivalen zurück und die vier Hokage schaffen es, Jūbi in einer Barriere einzusperren. Anschließend erschafft Hashirama mehrere Moku Bunshin, um einen Angriff auf Jūbi zu starten und einen einzelnen, um ein für alle Mal die Rechnung mit Madara zu begleichen. Der Bösewicht ist jedoch nicht mit einem Bunshin zufrieden und beschließt, zu warten, bis er gegen das Original kämpfen kann. Nachdem er den Bunshin schnell besiegt hat, bemerkt Madara, dass Tobi tödlich verletzt wurde. Madara entscheidet, dass Tobi nicht mehr von Nutzen ist, ergreift mit Chakra-Empfängern die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und zwingt ihn, sich zu opfern und ihn wiederzubeleben. Tobi sah das jedoch kommen und unterbricht den Prozess, um der Jinchūriki des Jūbi zu werden. Madara enthüllt, dass er noch einen Trumpf hat und kämpft gegen Hashirama, um ihn daran zu hindern, mit den anderen zu kämpfen. Madara wird schließlich besiegt und festgesetzt, während seinem Lehrling die Bijū entzogen werden. Madaras Wiederbelebung Nachdem Tobi besiegt und geschwächt wurde, ruft Madara Kuro Zetsu herbei, der mit Tobi verschmilzt und ihn zwingt, die Wiederbelebungstechnik erneut anzuwenden, diesmal erfolgreich. Madaras erlangt so einen richtigen Körper zurück. Allerdings verschwinden seine durch Edo Tensei erschaffenen Rinnegan, da er seine Augen vor seinem Tod an andere Personen (Nagato -> Tobi/Obito) weitergegeben wurden. Hashirama wurde von Madaras Chakra-Empfängern durchbohrt und außer Gefecht gesetzt. Daher kann er nicht verhindern, dass sein alter Rivale zwei Fähigkeiten von ihm absorbiert, nämlich Senjutsu und seine Heilungskräfte. Gaara konfrontiert den Bösewicht zusammen mit sieben der freigesetzten Bijū, welche ihn fast totschlagen, aber ein Klon von Shiro Zetsu erscheint auf dem Schlachtfeld und gibt Madara das rechte Rinnegan, das Tobi versteckt hatte. Madara ist nun in der Lage, Gedō Mazō aus Tobi heraus zu beschwören und alle neun Bijū zu versiegeln, wodurch Naruto dem Tod nahe kommt. Tobirama Senju, der zweite Hokage, konfrontiert Madara, wird aber auch außer Gefecht gesetzt. Nun greift Sasuke Madara von hinten an, nur um selbst tödlich verwundet zu werden. Da all seine Gegner behindert wurden, gelingt es Madara mit überraschender Leichtigkeit, der neue Jinchūriki des Jūbi zu werden. (Es wird später offenbart, dass Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Madara den Jūbi absorbieren ließ, um durch ihn besser auferstehen zu können.) Madara macht sich auf den Weg zu dem Ort, an dem Kuro Zetsu Tobi benutzt, um gegen Narutos Lehrer Kakashi Hatake und Minato Namikaze, den vierten Hokage und Vater von Naruto, zu kämpfen. Unterwegs spuckt er die Artefakte aus, die Tobi (als Ersatz für Kurama) zur Wiederbelebung des Jūbi verwendet hat. Tobi, der sich wieder Obito Uchiha nennt, ist immer noch in der Lage, Kuro Zetsu davon abzuhalten, sein Rinnegan zu nehmen. Daher versucht Madara, ihn dazu zu überreden, ihm wieder zu dienen. Obito täuscht nur vor, Madaras Vorschlag anzunehmen, und schafft es so, ihm einen Teil von Kyūbis Chakra zu stehlen. Obito versiegelt nun die Hälfte von Kurama, die Kuro Zetsu von Minato Namikaze gestohlen hat, in Naruto, um ihn zu retten. In der Zwischenzeit rettet Kabuto, der einen Sinneswandel hatte, Sasukes Leben und Madara wird von Kakashis Rivalen Maito Gai konfrontiert, der es schafft, ihn schwer zu verletzen, indem er Hachimon Tonkō no Jin aktiviert, dabei aber dem Tod nahe kommt. Als Madara Gai den Rest geben will, schlägt Naruto (der mit dem Geist des Rikudō Sennin in Kontakt gekommen ist und eine Hälfte seiner Kraft erlangt hat) ihn zurück und beschädigt den Gottesbaum. Sasuke (der die andere Hälfte von der Kraft des Sennin erlangt hat) mischt sich auch in den Kampf ein und beschert Madara eine anhaltende und wohlverdiente Niederlage. thumb|Aktivierung des Mugen Tsukuyomi Madara hört nun die Stimme des Gottesbaums (in Wahrheit Kaguyas), die ihm rät, ihn zu absorbieren. Madara stiehlt Kakashis Sharingan, um in die Kamui-Dimension einzutreten und das verbleibende Rinnegan von Obito zu stehlen, bevor er Mugen Tsukoyomi startet – trotz aller Bemühungen der Protagonisten, dies zu verhindern. Madara schafft es, alle auf der Welt erfolgreich in eine ewige Illusion zu entführen, abgesehen von Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura und Kakashi, die von Sasukes Susanoo beschützt werden, und den vier untoten Hokage, die davon nicht betroffen sind. Die Wurzeln des Gottesbaums (unter der Kontrolle von Kaguya) fangen an, alle Opfer der Illusion in Kokons zu hüllen. Als Madara sich auf den letzten Schlag gegen Narutos Team vorbereitet, wird er von Kuro Zetsu am Rücken durchbohrt. Dieser verrät, dass er Madara nur geholfen hat, um ihn für die Wiederbelbung von Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (die Mutter des Rikudō Sennin und Tyrannin der vergangenen Welt) zu benutzen. Anschließend wird Madara von Zetsu genauso schmerzhaft übernommen wie Obito und als Gefäß für Kaguyas Auferstehung benutzt. Madara wird nach Kaguyas Niederlage wieder freigesetzt, nur um an der Entfernung des Jūbi zu sterben. Madara erzählt Hashirama in seinem letzten Atemzug, dass sein Traum am Ende gestorben ist, während Hashiramas weiterlebt, und gibt widerwillig zu, die ganze Zeit über im Unrecht gewesen zu sein. Hashirama verwendet dies als Beispiel für den Wert der Einheit, bevor er Madara sagt, dass er ihn trotz allem, was passiert ist, immer noch als Kameraden betrachtet. Madara sieht (viel zu spät) ein, dass das ger nicht so schlimm ist, stirbt aber, bevor er seinen Satz beenden kann. Kategorie:Biographie